Save Me
by LightningBlade88
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko are together, everyone is happy for them except for one. That person then hurts Kuroko and leaves him bleeding. The next day the Kiseki no Sedai comes to his house and discover the mess. Akashi takes Kuroko home and get's him checked up. Kise and Aomine have an idea on who might have caused it but their not sure yet..
1. Chapter 1

They were happily walking through the park, they looked so free and alive. Everyone was happy for them, well..almost everyone except for someone from the basketball team who had injured Kuroko during a match on purpose, Akashi forced him to resign from the team otherwise he would have gone to the extremes of revenge for hurting his lover.  
Someone was annoyed by the sight of Kuroko and Akashi being all lovey-dovey together, but silently smirked to himself _'Just you wait Tetsuya..soon I will break you so you can never smile again..'_ He thought and walked away from there.  
Kuroko stopped walking for a minute and looked around ''What's wrong, Tetsuya?'' said Akashi while looking at the slightly smaller boy who just shook his head ''It's nothing, just imagining things I guess..'' Then he smiled and toke his lovers hand suggesting to continue walking which the other agreed to. Kuroko still felt as if someone was following him and he was getting a little nervous with the time but furthermore the date went well, then Akashi brought him home and went away as well.  
Not an hour later there was a knock on Kuroko's door, the boy hesitated to open up but did so anyway. It was someone with silver greyish hair that had hurt him in the second years of Teiko middle school. The person smirked ''Long time no see..Tetsuya.'' he said and got in the house. Kuroko's eyes grew wide and ran to his room but the person was fast and caught up in very little time, he grabbed the smaller boy and threw him on the bed with no mercy.  
Then he hovered himself over Kuroko, he still tried to get away but it was a useless effort. Kuroko knew that the person wouldn't let him go so he gave up and waited until it was over which was surprisingly quick, but just enough to break him. The person left him bruised, bleeding and crying just like he wanted in the first place.  
The next morning Kuroko wasn't at school, Akashi was getting suspicious and so were the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai. After school they all went to see Kuroko at his house, the door was wide open which was pretty strange and the miracles went inside only to find the whole apartment trashed. Kise gasped, Aomine stared, Murasakibara dropped his bag of crisps, Midorima stayed quiet and Akashi trembled slightly, 'what the hell happened here?' they thought as they looked around for Kuroko and after a while Akashi found him in the bedroom bruised and naked on the bed with empty eyes looking at the ceiling. He covered him with a blanket and look a good look at Kuroko's face, no facial expression but you could see that he had been crying. ''Shintarou call a doctor, Daiki get Tetsuya's clothes, Atsushi look around if you can find anything, Ryouta inform Seirin that Tetsuya cannot play and won't be attending school'' no one defied him and as they were told, not an hour later they all were in Akashi's house. Kuroko was getting treated by Midorima's father, Seirin was called, Aomine brought Kuroko's clothes even though he still hadn't woke up unfortunately.  
A few hours after all the chaos, the boy woke up little by little ''Ngg…'' Akashi looked up and he saw Kuroko opening his eyes he went to his side ''Tetsuya?'' he carefully asked. Kuroko blinked a few times ''..Aka..shi..kun..'' he said slowly ''How are you feeling?'' The red haired teen asked ''I'm…okay..'' Kuroko smiled a little even though he was hurt pretty badly. Shocked was the word that you could read all over Akashi's face, he was hurt but he could still smile, impossible.  
Akashi hugged him gently ''..I was so worried, Tetsuya…thank god you're still alive'' the smaller one buried his face ito the other ones chest ''Akashi-kun…I don't deserve this..'' his voice was so broken all of a sudden and it looked lke he was going to break ''What do you mean Tetsuya?'' Akashi was getting confused.  
Kuroko didn't reply but instead started sobbing quietly, the shirt that Akashi was wearing slowly got wet but he didn't say anything about it and just let the boy be because he had no idea what to do.  
A few minutes later he stopped crying and started to explain what happened ''..Someone came to my house..i tried to get away but he was too fast and then..then h-he..'' Kuroko fell silent again, mostly because he felt so dirty and disgusting. Akashi look at him but didn't say anything instead he toke the boy to the bathroom and filled the bathtub for Kuroko to let him relax a little bit because he could see that the smaller one was still in kinda shock. Akashi undressed him and put him in the warm water slowly to not scare him. He always wondered how Kuroko could be so skinny since he ate enough, sighing he washed his hair and just waited for Kuroko to get out of his 'in shock state'.  
Half an hour later Akashi pulled him out, dried and dressed him again, then brought him to one of the guest rooms and laid him down under the covers. Kuroko still hadn't said a single word after he had broken down crying, which left the others worried but they couldn't do anything but wait. Most of them blamed themselves for letting something like this happen. Aomine and Kise stayed over because they didn't want to leave their friends alone, Midorima would go to get their stuff and Murasakibara made some tea to calm them all down a bit. ''Aka-chin, here. You should rest for a while'' Murasakibara gave Akashi his cup of tea and brought him to the living room where the other two were. Aomine murmured something and Kise looked up ''..You really think so Aominecchi?'' to that question the tan boy only nodded. Kise thought about ''Well, that wouldn't be a surpise though..'' he whispered, Akashi looked at them both ''What are you talking about?'' ''Well, Aominecchi thought that the person who did this might be..Haizaki..''said Kise while looking at the floor.  
''Haizaki..? why do you think that?'' Murasakibara came out of Kuroko's room, Aomine looked at him straight in the eye ''Since he's the only one who really hated Tetsu''

**So, This is something new that I wanted to try out. I think I'm going to make 3 chapters of this plus this one. Also there could be some typo's , I hope not.  
And I still don't know a good title for this, so please leave one in the reviews.**

**R&R  
Bye~. **


	2. Chapter 2

They all thought about it intensely and came to one conclusion ''One of us has to go to Haizaki to see if he knows something or acts suspicious'' said Midorima thoughtfully.  
Kise didn't agree but did not say it because this wasn't for his sake but for Kuroko's, sighing he went along with the plan ''So..who will it be?'' he asked while looking over to Akashi who had closed his eyes.  
''Murasakibara will go to Haizaki, Midorima is going to see if the security cameras caught anything and Aomine, Kise and I will stay here to look after Kuroko, understood?'' After all of them nodded or said 'Yes' Akashi went back to Kuroko's room to check up on him.

Aomine and Kise couldn't really do anything at all so they went to play a bit of basketball just to get some distraction. ''Kise, your play is absolute crap, what's going in your head?'' Aomine said with slight worry ''Oh..it's nothing Aominecchi'' replied the blonde one. The bluenette sighed ''It's Haizaki, am I right?'' Kise's eyes widened but didn't say anything about it ''I'll take that as a yes then. Don't let him get the better of you, we all know what he did to you but that's going to happen again. So stay strong for Tetsu, okay?'' Kise blinked and slowly nodded ''Aominecchi..thank you'' he smiled.

In the meantime Murasakibara went to Haizaki's house since they hadn't moved after middle school, he knocked on the door and Haizaki's mother Yuki opened it ''Mura-kun, long time no see.'' The older woman smiled ''How are you?'' ''Fine, but Yuki-san is Haizaki here?'' Murasakibara asked politely.  
The woman shook her head ''No, he isn't but if it's important I can leave the message for you'' she suggested, he thought about it and nodded ''Please tell him that Akashi Seijuro is looking for him''  
Yuki and he talked for another minute or two before he headed back to the Akashi resistance. 

Midorima sighed ''Akashi..this better be worth it..'' he had to flirt with the security woman who was there to let him see the footage which he wasn't pleased with at all. In the end he got in and started to look through it, then he stopped. There was a black spot near Kuroko's house, Midorima didn't know what it was exactly so he zoomed in on that part and printed it out, maybe Akashi knew what it was. So he got the tape and made his way to the Akashi resistance without saying a word to the security guard.

Akashi looked at Kuroko who was silently asleep again since the freak out that had been quite a shock to him and the miracles. He brushed some hair out of the light blue haired his face and checked his temperature, it was normal which was good. He smiled a little bit at that fact since he was really worried about Kuroko, then the boy moved and opened his eyes slightly ''Akashi-kun..'' Akashi looked up ''You're awake'' he said sitting down next to him.

''How are you feeling?'' Kuroko looked at Akashi ''I'm feeling fine'' he smiled and sat up but immediately laid down again. He cringed in pain and Akashi tried to touch him but Kuroko slapped his hand away ''Don't..'' for a moment he was shocked but soon understood why he had done that to him. After he had calmed down, he went to the living room with Akashi and they waited for Midorima and Murasakibara who could come back any moment. Akashi got him something to drink and a blanket because Kuroko had said that he was feeling cold, Kuroko sat on the couch when Murasakibara arrived and almost immediately got could up in a hug ''Kuro-chin~'' he patted the latter's shoulder ''Murasakibara-kun..can't breathe..'' ''Oh..sorry'' Murasakibara set the boy back down on the couch with a smile. ''Atsushi..'' the boys suddenly felt a dangerous aura behind them and saw Akashi with a sickening sweet smile and the purple haired hid behind Kuroko ''Sorry Aka-chin''  
Then the bell rang, Kise and Aomine got back from the basketball court but didn't say anything about Kuroko being awake instead they both went away to their own room. Minutes later Midorima got back and sat down next to Kuroko and looked at Akashi ''Akashi I think this is something you would like to see''  
Akashi raised an eyebrow ''How do you mean?'' the greenette sighed and gave him the tape.  
**''See for yourself, but be prepared''**

**That's it for this chapter.  
R&R, no flames please.  
Bye~.**


	3. Chapter 3

With a raised eyebrow Akashi toke the tape from the green haired male in front of him and retreated to his own room to look at it in silence. Murasakibara and Kuroko only stared at his back as he left the living room with saying anything but did not question it, instead they started to have a conversation about sweets and stuff to reduce the stress level that was in the mansion at the moment.

Akashi put the tape in a recorder and turned the screen on. After a few seconds the video started and he watched it carefully to not miss any suspicious things that might have been important. Then he saw a dark figure enter Kuroko's house with force that was easy to see. 'Who was that?' was the question that was lingering in Akashi's mind as he watched the rest of the tape but soon turned it off because he saw things that turned his stomach upside down.

In the meantime Kise and Aomine got back to the living room and were chatting along with the three other individuals on the couch. Smiles and laughs filled the room as they forgot what happened the night before, but it lasted only a little while. Akashi came back and asked Midorima to come with him and of course did Midorima obey him. They rest didn't pay too much attention it them and continued their chatting.

Akashi and Midorima walked to the kitchen and closed the door ''Shintarou..that was..'' he started. Midorima nodded ''..I know..it's absolutely horrifying..''  
There fell a silence and both looked at each other with both no idea what to do. Then they heard a scream and made sharp turn to the direction where the sound came from and ran that way. ''What's going on?!'' Akashi and Midorima shouted in unison, the red haired looked at Kuroko who stood and stared wide eyed at the window shaking terribly. He quickly made his way over to the boy ''Tetsuya..?'' Kuroko did not respond so he tried it again ''Tetsuya?'' he touched his shoulder slowly but the hand was slapped away in the same second and tears came out of the light blue haired boy's eyes. Midorima soon knew what was going on ''Akashi cover his eyes. Murasakibara close the curtains and Aomine and Kise go back to your room for a while'' they all did what they were told, including Akashi.

Kuroko was struggling against the touch of Akashi's hands on his body, but the other was stronger to keep him in place.  
Midorima checked Kuroko's pulse and asked Akashi to lay him down in a bed and he did without questioning the greenette who was going to look outside to see if there was anything that could've caused Kuroko to react like this but he saw nothing so he went inside again. Murasakibara stood near the door with a very worried expression ''Mido-chin, is Kuro-chin going to be okay?'' Midorima didn't know how to answer it and looked away. ''Of course'' said a third voice and they both looked at the room ''Akashi..'' said Midorima silently. Akashi leaned against the wall ''He's going to be alright, eventually..'' he said but even he wasn't sure about that statement right now. But he didn't want his teammates to be stressed out too much, especially not Kise who he was sure that he wouldn't be able to take it. Aomine walked down the hall ''Akashi..look at this..'' he threw a letter at him that Akashi catched without any effort, he opened it and read it. The tall tanned male walked back to his and Kise's room to comfort the blonde who had been crying ever since Kuroko screamed. 

Kuroko opened his eyes and found himself in Akashi's bed, he sat up and looked around. He was alone in the room.  
Sighing he turned his head to the window and saw the moon glowing and the stars glistering in the dark sky. Kuroko suddenly saw a pair of eyes looking straight back at him and he screamed Akashi's name and he came in into the room ''What's wrong?'' he asked Kuroko with worry in his voice.  
Kuroko pointed to the window ''..E-eyes..'' Akashi toke the fragile boy in his arms and rubbed his back ''Relax..you're safe here..'' he whispered softly.  
After a few minutes Kuroko found himself asleep in his former captain's arms, feeling secure and safe.

**That's it for now.  
R&R  
Bye~**


End file.
